User blog:Ultraviolets/Krewston Heights Swim Club
i made the free! one first bc its wednesgay ~ .*After watching the national tournament* Lizzy: Oh my god Iwatobi Swim boys lookin hella fine Ash: I KNOW RIIIGHHTTT *faints* Kieran: Why does she always do this? Tori: Idk what you guys are talking about, but Pimpkun from Samezuka was looking good in those tight swim pants. Yazzy: Pimpkun? Do you mean Rin? Tori: No I mean Pimpkun!!! Damian: *hugs his glasses* REI-CHAN Gegi: GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA! Lizzy: What? Gegi: LET'S START OUR OWN SWIM CLUB! Damian: I can't swim though. Kieran: YOU'LL LEARN Yazzy: OOOOOO!!!! Let's do it! .*everyone claps hands* ~ We are now at the qualifying round of nationals. The Krewston Heights Swim Club is a high ranking competitor with Lizzy on breaststroke, Ash with backstroke, Damian with butterfly, and Gegi with freestyle. Tori is qualifying for 50m freestyle and Yazzy has decided to swim the 50m butterfly. Kieran is now the teams manager. ''' '''Lizzy: They are right there! *points to the Iwatobi boys & Gou* Ash: I know!!!!! Tori: Where Pimpkun tho? Damian: Sharkweek is over there. *points at the Samezuka Swim Team* Gegi: I can't believe we're here! Yazzy: It's so surreal oh my god. *Looks at Sousuke* The sight ain't all that bad either. Kieran: ALL. THOSE. POTENTIAL. WAAAIIFFUUUSSSS *falls to ground after seeing all the females in the place* Suddenly, all the Iwatobi Boys, Gou, plus Rin and Sousuke run over. Makoto: Oh my gosh! Is he ok? *cowers behind Ash and as he grabs her shoulder, she faints* Nagisa: Mako-chan! You killed her! *Nagisa peeks over Lizzy's shoulder* Lizzy: Hello there hot stuff. Nagisa: wat/ Lizzy: wat. Rei: She has only passed out. She will be fine. Plus, her form is beautiful. This guy *points to Kieran* not so much. Damian: *whispers to Yazzy* I want him to fuck me. Haru: When does the competition start? Rin: HARU BE MORE CONSIDERATE Tori: Pimpkunnnnn *heart eyes* Sousuke: What did you just call him? Gou: *helps Kieran up* Are you ok? Kieran: I'm fine. Lizzy: *kicks Ash* get the fuck up. Ash: Where am I? Makoto: Oh no! She has memory loss!!!! Ash: MakoTO *faints while Lizzy catches her* Nagisa: Does she do this often? Yazzy: Let's just say....Lizzy has bruised her side more than once. Rin: Anyway....why are you guys here? I thought this was a guys only thing... Gegi: The rules never said that. Plus we have a guy *points to Damian who is crying into his glasses* Sousuke: Do you guys got a name? Everyone: We are the Krewston Heights Swim Club! Haru: We're Iwatobi. *points to Nagisa who is still leaning on Lizzy's shoulder* That's Nagisa, our breaststroke swimmer. *points to Rei who is reading a book titled: The Perfect Form* This is Rei, he's our butterfly. *points to Makoto who is still freaking out over Ash* That's Makoto. Our backstroke. And I'm Haru, the freestyle. Gou is over there, our manager. Rin: Me and Sousuke here are from Samezuka. I swim freestyle and Sousuke swims butterfly. Our teammates, Momo and Nitori, are probably fucking in the bathroom somewhere. Gegi: Nice to meet you. I'm Gegi. I also swim freestyle. Ash, the one whos currently passed out on that bench over there...she swims backstroke. Lizzy is our muscle believe it or not, and she swims breaststroke. She's also the most childish....and Damian, the guy who is crying over there saying 'Mei-chan' or whatever, he swims butterfly. Tori swims 50m freestyle and Yazzy swims 50m butterfly. Rei: It'll be a pleasure to battle you. *shakes Gegi's hand* Nagisa: *to Lizzy* Just so you know, we plan to win. Lizzy: Just so you know, we plan to kick your ass. Tori: kicking isn't the only thing I wanna do to their asses. Everyone: wat ~ STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF KREWSTON HEIGHTS SWIM CLUB. COMING TO YOU OCTOBER 22ND, 2014 Category:Blog posts